1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet bar suitable for topical application for cleansing the human body, such as the skin and hair. In particular, it relates to a toilet bar composition producing a high rate and quantity of lather and that conveys excellent sensory properties.
2. The Related Art
Toilet bar skin cleaning properties are well known. An ideal bar composition not only cleans but provides a large quantity of lather and leaves the skin feeling comfortable. To accomplish this, a wide variety of additives have been suggested for inclusion in toilet bars. Some additives enhance the physical properties of the bar such as hardness and wear rate. Other additives enhance the in-use properties such as lather volume, creaminess, lather speed, and stability. Still other additives modify the skin feel both during and after use. Furthermore, consumers often seek a product that meets their specific needs. As a result, a single toilet bar product is not suitable or desirable for every consumer. At the same time, the bar manufacturer desires to reduce costs by minimizing the difference in toilet bar compositions it produces. To these ends, additives that modify the sensory properties at low concentration levels will provide significant advantages to providing varied products to consumers with products that meet the consumer""s specific needs and at low cost.
In the past, polymer and high molecular weight additives have typically been used at low levels to modify the sensory properties of cleansing compositions such as shampoos, body washes, shower gels, hand washes. In toilet bars, however, polymer and high molecular weight additives have not been widely used because they frequently have a negative impact on bar feel (sand and grit), lather speed and lather volume. Surprisingly, Applicants have discovered that certain polymeric and low molecular weight amido amines and amido ammonium salts can provide excellent bar feel and lather properties while at the same time providing excellent skin feel when formulated into toilet bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,447; titled Mild Skin Cleansing Soap Bar With Hydrated Cationic Polymer Skin Conditioner; issued to R. F. Medcalf, Jr., et al. on Apr. 11, 1989 teaches the use of a hydrated cationic polymer in soap bars to improve their mildness. This specific class of polymers has been shown to provide the positive skin feel and mildness without compromising lather, provided that hydration of the polymer is adequate. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,525; titled Ultra Mild Skin Cleansing Composition; issued to L. E. Small, et al. on Jun. 16, 1987 teaches the use of polymeric skin feel additives. They also find that high levels of moisturizer are required. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,618; titled Toilet Bar Composition Containing Cationic Guar Gum; issued to J. R. Knochel, et al. on Aug. 7, 1990 teaches the use of fast hydrating cationic guar gum (among other polymers) as a way of improving skin feel without enhancing grit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,559; titled Personal Cleanser With Moisturizer, issued to M. L. Kacher, et al. on May 17, 1994 teaches the use of various cationic additives in semi-solid compositions with high levels of water (40-70%). U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,541; titled Dual Cationic Terpolymers Providing Superior Conditioning Properties In Hair, Skin And Nail Care Products; issued to G. F. Matz, et al. on Aug. 16, 1994 teaches the use of acrylamide terpolymers having a MW greater than 10,000. U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,788, titled Personal Use Soap Bar Compositions Containing Cationic Polymers, issued to R. J. Jaworski, et al. Feb. 14, 1999 teaches a method of incorporating an unhydrated cationic guar gum in soap bars, and discusses the need for quick hydration. U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,315, titled Ampholyte Polymers For Use In Personal Care Products, issued to A. L. Melby, et al. on May 23, 2000 teaches the use of various specific water soluble ampholytic polymers with high MW ( greater than 100,000) for treating keratin that are reportedly superior to previous polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,488, titled Cleansing Bar Composition Containing Petrolatum Having A Specific Size Range, issued to M. L. Kacher, et al. on Mar. 5, 1996 teaches the use of cationic polymers such as Polyquaternium 10 in bar compositions containing relatively high levels of water (e.g. 10-90% with 28% being exemplified). This patent discloses a method for hydrating polymers with high levels of water and thereby serves to minimize grit. Unfortunately, bars with such high levels of water are disadvantageous. Moreover, none of the above references disclose or suggest the conditioning compounds in the toilet bars of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,275, titled Bars Comprising Benefit Agent And Cationic Polymer, issued to M. Fair, et al. on May 2, 2000 teaches specific ratios of cationic to surfactant compounds to enhance deposition. The ratios disclosed are in the range of 0.06:1 to 1:1. Conditioning compounds in the present invention are used at significantly lower comparative levels, i.e. in the ratio of conditioning compound to total surfactant compounds of about 0.05:1 to about 0.0001:1; preferably about 0.02:1 to about 0.0001:1. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,275 discloses that the cationic conditioning compound must be fully hydrated prior to its addition to the bar.
The above mentioned prior art polymers and high molecular weight additives impart a positive moisturized skin feel that consumers appreciate. However, unlike the inventive additives, many of these polymers require substantial hydration and the net result is that such compounds have a negative impact on speed of lather and bar feel properties.
In one aspect the present invention is a toilet bar, having:
(a) about 0 to about 85% by wt. of a fatty acid soap;
(b) about 0 to about 65% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant;
(c) about 0 to about 25% by wt. of water; and
(d) a conditioning compound of the following formula (I)
R1C(O)NHxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94B(M)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I) 
in which
R1C(O)NHxe2x80x94 is a C6 to C22 alkyl amide radical, a C6 to C22 alkenyl amide radical, a C3 to C22 alkoxyl amide radical, or a C6 to C22 alkylaryl amide radical; either substituted or unsubstituted;
R2 is a linking group selected from, a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C10 alkenyl group, a C3 to C22 alkoxyl group, or a C6 to C22 alkylaryl group; either substituted or unsubstituted;
B is an amine or ammonium radical selected from the group of secondary alkyl amines or ammonium salts, secondary alkenyl amines or ammonium salts, secondary alkoxyl amines or ammonium salts, secondary alkanolamines or ammonium salts, secondary alkylaryl amines or ammonium salts, secondary cyclic amines or ammonium salts, heterocyclic amines or ammonium salts, and
M is an anion when B is an ammonium radical.
In one aspect of the invention is a toilet bar, comprising:
(a) about 0 to about 85% by wt., preferably about 10 to about 80% by wt. of a fatty acid soap;
(b) about 0 to about 65% by wt., preferably about 5 to about 55% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant;
(c) about 0 to about 25% by wt., preferably about 3 to about 20% by wt. of water; and
(d) a conditioning compound of the following formula (I)
R1C(O)NHxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94B(M)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I) 
in which:
R1C(O)NHxe2x80x94 is a C6 to C22 alkyl amide radical, a C6 to C22 alkenyl amide radical, a C3 to C22 alkoxyl amide radical, or a C6 to C22 alkylaryl amide radical; either substituted or unsubstituted;
R2 is a linking group selected from, a C1 to C10 alkyl group, a C3 to C10 alkenyl group, a C3 to C22 alkoxyl group, or a C6 to C22 alkylaryl group; either substituted or unsubstituted;
B is an amine or ammonium radical selected from the group of secondary alkyl amines or ammonium salts, secondary alkenyl amines or ammonium salts, secondary alkoxyl amines or ammonium salts, secondary alkanolamines or ammonium salts, secondary alkylaryl amines or ammonium salts, secondary cyclic amines or ammonium salts, heterocyclic amines or ammonium salts, preferably dimethyl amine, dimethyl ammonium, morpholine, and morpholinium; and
M is an anion when B is an ammonium radical.
Preferably the sum of the fatty acid soap (a) and the non-soap anionic surfactant (b) is in the concentration range of about 20 to about 85 wt. %. Advantageously the conditioning compound is present at a level greater than about 0.001 wt. %, preferably greater than about 0.01 wt. %. More preferably the conditioning compound is present in the concentration range of about 0.01 to about 3 wt. %, still more preferably in the concentration range of about 0.01 to about 1 wt. %; and most preferably in the concentration range of about 0.01 to about 0.5 wt. %. Preferably conditioning compounds in the present invention are used in the ratio of conditioning compound to total surfactant compounds of about 0.05:1 to about 0.0001:1; preferably about 0.02:1 to about 0.0001:1.
Advantageously, the R1C(O)NHxe2x80x94 amide radical is selected from cocamido, ricinoleamido, stearamido, isostearamido, oleamido, behenamido, wheat germ amido, lauramido, soyamido, octamido, sunflower seed amido, and the like; the R2 linking group is C2 to C6 alkyl or alkoxyl, and the like; preferably C3 alkyl, and the M anion is selected from hydrolyzed protein, propionate, lactate and the like. Preferably the R1C(O)NHxe2x80x94 amide radical does not include acrylamido or acrylic acid amido radicals.
When B is an ammonium radical and a hydrolyzed protein containing conditioning agent is used, the hydrolyzed protein is advantageously selected from collagen, silk protein, keratin, wheat protein, soy protein, milk protein and the like.
Advantageously, the inventive toilet bar further comprises a hydrophobic emollient in a concentration greater than about 0.5 wt. %, preferably greater than about 4 wt. %. Preferably the hydrophobic emollient is present in a concentration range of about 1 to about 45 wt. %, more preferably about 5 to about 30 wt. %. Preferably the hydrophobic emollient is selected from a C12 to C18 fatty acid, a triglyceride oil, a petrolatum or mineral oil, or a combination thereof, and the like. Preferably the inventive bar deposits greater than about 0.01 micrograms/cm2, preferably about 0.1 micrograms/cm2 of the hydrophobic emollient to the surface of the skin or hair.
The inventive bar has excellent bar feel and lathering properties. Preferably, the inventive bar has a sand rating no greater than the sand rating of a bar having the same formulation except without the conditioning compound. Similarly, the inventive bar preferably has a slip rating no greater than the slip rating of a bar having the same formulation except without the conditioning compound. In addition, the inventive bar preferably has a lather volume at least as great as the lather volume of a bar having the same formulation except without the conditioning compound.
In another aspect, the present invention is a toilet bar, having:
(a) about 0 to about 30% by wt.; preferably about 0 to about 20% by wt.; and more preferably about 0 to about 15% by wt. of a fatty acid soap;
(b) about 15 to about 60%; preferably about 20 to about 55%; and more preferably about 25 to about 50% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; and
(c) a conditioning compound of the formula (I).
Preferably this aspect of the inventive bar contains an amount of free water less than about 12% by wt., preferably less than about 10% by wt. and most preferably less than about 7% by wt. Free water is herein defined as that quantity of water present in the bar which is able to solvate acidic compounds. This ability is in contrast to bound water, such as the water of crystallization of unsolvated materials, whereby the bound water is unable to solvate acidic materials to the same extent that free water can.
In another aspect of the present invention is a toilet bar, having
(a) about 30 to about 80% by wt.; preferably about 40 to about 70% by wt.; more preferably about 50% to about 60% by wt. of a fatty acid soap;
(b) about 5 to about 40% by wt.; preferably about 7 to about 30%; more preferably about 10 to about 20% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; and
(c) a conditioning compound of the formula (I).
Preferably this embodiment of the inventive bar contains an amount of free water less than about 25% by wt., preferably less than about 20% by wt. and most preferably less than about 15% by wt.
In a further aspect of the present invention, is a toilet bar, having
(a) about 40 to about 85% by wt.; preferably about 50 to about 80% by wt.; more preferably about 60 to about 75% by wt. of a fatty acid soap;
(b) about 0 to about 10% by wt.; preferably about 0 to about 7% by wt.; more preferably about 0 to about 5% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; and
(c) a conditioning compound of the formula (I).
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect of the invention, there is more than about 0.1% by wt. of a non-soap anionic surfactant; preferably more than about 0.5% by wt.; and more preferably more than about 1.0% by wt.
Preferably this embodiment of the inventive bar contains an amount of free water in the range of about 5 to about 30% by wt., preferably in the range of about 7 to about 25% by wt, and most preferably in the range of about 10 to about 20% by wt.
Surfactants:
Surfactants are an essential component of the inventive toilet bar composition. They are compounds that have hydrophobic and hydrophilic portions that act to reduce the surface tension of the aqueous solutions they are dissolved in. Useful surfactants can include anionic, nonionic, amphoteric, and cationic surfactants, and blends thereof.
Anionic Surfactants:
Soaps.
The inventive toilet bar may contain soap, preferably it contains at least 0.1% by wt. of soap. The term xe2x80x9csoapxe2x80x9d is used herein in its popular sense, i.e., the alkali metal or alkanol ammonium salts of alkane- or alkene monocarboxylic acids. Sodium, potassium, mono-, di- and tri-ethanol ammonium cations, or combinations thereof, are suitable for purposes of this invention. In general, sodium soaps are used in the compositions of this invention, but from about 1% to about 25% of the soap may be ammonium, potassium, magnesium, calcium or a mixture of these soaps. The soaps useful herein are the well known alkali metal salts of alkanoic or alkenoic acids having about 12 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably about 12 to about 18 carbon atoms. They may also be described as alkali metal carboxylates of alkyl or alkene hydrocarbons having about 12 to about 22 carbon atoms.
Soaps having the fatty acid distribution of coconut oil may provide the lower end of the broad molecular weight range. Those soaps having the fatty acid distribution of peanut or rapeseed oil, or their hydrogenated derivatives, may provide the upper end of the broad molecular weight range.
It is preferred to use soaps having the fatty acid distribution of tallow, and vegetable oil. More preferably the vegetable oil is selected from the group consisiting of palm oil, coconut oil, palm kernal oil, palm stearin, and hydrogenated rice bran oil, or mixtures thereof, since these are among the more readily available fats. Especially preferred is coconut oil. The proportion of fatty acids having at least 12 carbon atoms in coconut oil soap is about 85%. This proportion will be greater when mixtures of coconut oil and fats such as tallow, palm oil, or non-tropical nut oils or fats are used, wherein the principle chain lengths are C16 and higher. Preferred soap for use in the compositions of this invention has at least about 85% fatty acids having about 12-18 carbon atoms.
Coconut oil employed for the soap may be substituted in whole or in part by other xe2x80x9chigh-lauricxe2x80x9d oils, that is, oils or fats wherein at least 50% of the total fatty acids are composed of lauric or myristic acids and mixtures thereof. These oils are generally exemplified by the tropical nut oils of the coconut oil class. For instance, they include: palm kernel oil, babassu oil, ouricuri oil, tucum oil, cohune nut oil, murumuru oil, jaboty kernel oil, khakan kernel oil, dika nut oil, and ucuhuba butter.
A preferred soap is a mixture of about 15% to about 20% coconut oil and about 80% to about 85% tallow. These mixtures contain about 95% fatty acids having about 12 to about 18 carbon atoms. As mentioned above, the soap may preferably be prepared from coconut oil, in which case the fatty acid content is about 85% of C12-C18 chain length.
The soaps may contain unsaturation in accordance with commercially acceptable standards. Excessive unsaturation is normally avoided.
Soaps may be made by the classic kettle boiling process or modern continuous soap manufacturing processes wherein natural fats and oils such as tallow or coconut oil or their equivalents are saponified with an alkali metal hydroxide using procedures well known to those skilled in the art. Alternatively, the soaps may be made by neutralizing fatty acids, such as lauric (C12), myristic (C14), palmitic (C16), or stearic (C18) acids with an alkali metal hydroxide or carbonate.
Skin Conditioning Compounds
An essential component in compositions according to the invention is a compound of formula (I), such as an amido tertiary amine, an amido amine salt, an amido quaternary ammonium compound, or a combination thereof. Useful compounds include cocamidopropyl dimethylamine, cocamidopropyl diethylamine, cocamidopropyl diisopropylamine, cocamidopropyl diphenylamine, cocamidopropyl morpholine, cocamidopropyl piperazine, ricinoleamidopropyl dimethylamine, ricinoleamidopropyl diethylamine, ricinoleamidopropyl diisopropylamine, ricinoleamidopropyl diphenylamine, ricinoleamidopropyl morpholine, ricinoleamidopropyl piperazine, stearamido dimethylamine, stearamido diethylamine, stearamido diisopropylamine, stearamido diphenylamine, stearamido morpholine, stearamido piperazine, isostearamido dimethylamine, isostearamido diethylamine, isostearamido diisopropylamine, isostearamido diphenylamine, isostearamido morpholine, isostearamido piperazine, oleamido dimethylamine, oleamido diethylamine, oleamido diisopropylamine, oleamido diphenylamine, oleamido morpholine, oleamido piperazine, behenamido dimethylamine, behenamido diethylamine, behenamido diisopropylamine, behenamido diphenylamine, behenamido morpholine, behenamido piperazine, wheat germ amido dimethylamine, wheat germ amido diethylamine, wheat germ amido diisopropylamine, wheat germ amido diphenylamine, wheat germ amido morpholine, wheat germ amido piperazine, lauramido dimethylamine, lauramido diethylamine, lauramido diisopropylamine, lauramido diphenylamine, lauramido morpholine, lauramido piperazine, soyamido dimethylamine, soyamido diethylamine, soyamido diisopropylamine, soyamido diphenylamine, soyamido morpholine, soyamido piperazine, octamido dimethylamine, octamido diethylamine, octamido diisopropylamine, octamido diphenylamine, octamido morpholine, octamido piperazine, and sunflower seed amido dimethylamine, sunflower seed amido diethylamine, sunflower seed amido diisopropylamine, sunflower seed amido diphenylamine, sunflower seed amido morpholine, sunflower seed amido piperazine; their corresponding quaternary ammonium propionate and lactate salts, and their corresponding quaternary ammonium hydrolyzates of silk or wheat protein, and the like. Many of these compounds can be obtained as the Mackine(trademark) Amido Functional Amines, Mackalene(trademark) Amido functional Tertiary Amine Salts, and Mackpro(copyright) cationic protein hydrolysates from the McIntyre Group Ltd. (University Park, Ill.).
In a preferred embodiment of the invention having a hydrolyzed protein conditioning agent, the average molecular weight of the hydrolyzed protein is preferably about 2500. Preferably 90% of the hydrolyzed protein is between a molecular weight of about 1500 to about 3500. In a preferred embodiment, MACKPRO(trademark) WWP (i.e. wheat germ amido dimethylamine hydrolyzed wheat protein) is added at a concentration of 0.1% (as is) in the bar. This results in a MACKPRO(trademark) WWP xe2x80x9csolidsxe2x80x9d of 0.035% in the final bar formula for this embodiment.
Superfatting Agent
Free fatty acid, as a superfatting agent may be added to the composition according to the present invention at a level of 2-10% on total actives. This level of free fatty acids can be obtained by the addition of free fatty acids per se or by the addition of a non-fatty acid superfatting agent which protonates a portion of the fatty acid soaps present to form the free fatty acid. Suitable fatty acid superfatting agents include tallow, coconut, palm and palm-kernel fatty acids. Other fatty acids can be employed although the low melting point fatty acids, particularly the laurics, are preferred for ease of processing. Preferred levels of fatty acid are about 3 to about 8 wt. %, most preferably about 5 wt. % based on total actives.
Synthetic Anionic Surfactants
The cleansing composition of the present invention may contain one or more non-soap anionic detergents. The anionic detergent active which may be used may be aliphatic sulfonates, such as a primary alkane (e.g., C8-C22) sulfonate, primary alkane (e.g., C8-C22) disulfonate, C8-C22 alkene sulfonate, C8-C22 hydroxyalkane sulfonate or alkyl glyceryl ether sulfonate (AGS); or aromatic sulfonates such as alkyl benzene sulfonate.
The anionic may also be an alkyl sulfate (e.g., C12-C18 alkyl sulfate) or alkyl ether sulfate (including alkyl glyceryl ether sulfates). Among the alkyl ether sulfates are those having the formula:
RO(CH2CH2O)nSO3M 
wherein R is an alkyl or alkenyl having 8 to 18 carbons, preferably 12 to 18 carbons, n has an average value of greater than 1.0, preferably greater than 3; and M is a
solubilizing cation such as sodium, potassium, ammonium or substituted ammonium. Ammonium and sodium lauryl ether sulfates are preferred.
The anionic may also be alkyl sulfosuccinates (including mono- and dialkyl, e.g., C6-C22 sulfosuccinates); alkyl and acyl taurates, alkyl and acyl sarcosinates, sulfoacetates, C8-C22 alkyl phosphates and phosphates, alkyl phosphate esters and alkoxyl alkyl phosphate esters, acyl lactates, C8-C22 monoalkyl succinates and maleates, sulphoacetates, alkyl glucosides and acyl isethionates, and the like.
Sulfosuccinates may be monoalkyl sulfosuccinates having the formula:
R4O2CCH2CH(SO3M)CO2M; and 
amide-MEA sulfosuccinates of the formula;
R4CONHCH2CH2O2CCH2CH(SO3M)CO2M 
wherein R4 ranges from C8-C22 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation.
Sarcosinates are generally indicated by the formula:
R1CON(CH3)CH2CO2M, 
wherein R1 ranges from C8-C20 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation.
Taurates are generally identified by formula:
R2CONR3CH2CH2SO3M 
wherein R2 ranges from C8-C20 alkyl, R3 ranges from C1-C4 alkyl and M is a solubilizing cation.
The inventive toilet bar composition preferably contains non-soap anionic surfactants, preferably C8-C14 acyl isethionates. These esters are prepared by reaction between alkali metal isethionate with mixed aliphatic fatty acids having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms and an iodine value of less than 20.
The acyl isethionate may be an alkoxylated isethionate such as is described in llardi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,466, titled xe2x80x9cFatty Acid Esters of Polyalkoxylated isethonic acid; issued Feb. 28, 1995; hereby incorporated by reference. This compound has the general formula: 
wherein R is an alkyl group having 8 to 18 carbons, m is an integer from 1 to 4, X and Y are hydrogen or an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbons and M+ is a monovalent cation such as, for example, sodium, potassium or ammonium.
In another embodiment of the inventive toilet bar, there is less than 5% by wt. of any of the following anionic surfactants: alkyl sulfates, alkyl sulfonates, alkyl benzene sulfonates, alkyl alkoxy sulfates, acyl taurides, acyl sulfates, and polyhydfroxy fatty acid amides either individually or of a blend thereof.
Preferably there is less than 1%, and more preferably less than 0.1% by wt. of these surfactants
Amphoteric Surfactants
One or more amphoteric surfactants may be used in this invention. Such surfactants include at least one acid group. This may be a carboxylic or a sulphonic acid group. They include quaternary nitrogen and therefore are quaternary amido acids. They should generally include an alkyl or alkenyl group of 7 to 18 carbon atoms. They will usually comply with an overall structural formula: 
where R1 is alkyl or alkenyl of 7 to 18 carbon atoms;
R2 and R3 are each independently alkyl, hydroxyalkyl or carboxyalkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms;
n is 2 to 4;
m is 0 to 1;
X is alkylene of 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted with hydroxyl, and
Y is xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO3xe2x80x94
Suitable amphoteric surfactants within the above general formula include simple betaines of formula: 
and amido betaines of formula: 
where n is 2 or 3.
In both formulae R1, R2 and R3 are as defined previously. R1 may in particular be a mixture of C12 and C14 alkyl groups derived from coconut oil so that at least half, preferably at least three quarters of the groups R1 have 10 to 14 carbon atoms. R2 and R3 are preferably methyl.
A further possibility is that the amphoteric detergent is a sulphobetaine of formula: 
where m is 2 or 3, or variants of these in which xe2x80x94(CH2)3SO3xe2x88x92 is replaced by 
In these formulae R1, R2 and R3 are as discussed previously.
Amphoacetates and diamphoacetates are also intended to be covered in possible zwitterionic and/or amphoteric compounds which may be used such as e.g., sodium lauroamphoacetate, sodium cocoamphoacetate, and blends thereof, and the like.
Nonionic Surfactants
One or more nonionic surfactants may also be used in the toilet bar composition of the present invention.
The nonionics which may be used include in particular the reaction products of compounds having a hydrophobic group and a reactive hydrogen atom, for example aliphatic alcohols, acids, amides or alkylphenols with alkylene oxides, especially ethylene oxide either alone or with propylene oxide. Specific nonionic detergent compounds are alkyl (C6-C22) phenols ethylene oxide condensates, the condensation products of aliphatic (C8-C18) primary or secondary linear or branched alcohols with ethylene oxide, and products made by condensation of ethylene oxide with the reaction products of propylene oxide and ethylenediamine. Other so-called nonionic detergent compounds include long chain tertiary amine oxides, long chain tertiary phosphine oxides and dialkyl sulphoxide, and the like.
The nonionic may also be a sugar amide, such as a polysaccharide amide. Specifically, the surfactant may be one of the lactobionamides described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,279 to Au et al. titled xe2x80x9cCompositions Comprising Nonionic Glycolipid Surfactants issued Feb. 14, 1995; which is hereby incorporated by reference or it may be one of the sugar amides described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,814 to Kelkenberg, titled xe2x80x9cUse of N-Poly Hydroxyalkyl Fatty Acid Amides as Thickening Agents for Liquid Aqueous Surfactant Systemsxe2x80x9d issued Apr. 23, 1991; hereby incorporated into the subject application by reference.
Cationic Surfactants
One or more cationic surfactants may also be used in the inventive toilet bar composition.
Examples of cationic detergents are the quaternary ammonium compounds such as alkyldimethylammonium halogenides.
Other suitable surfactants which may be used are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,325 to Parran Jr. titled xe2x80x9cDetergent Compositions Containing Particle Deposition Enhancing Agentsxe2x80x9d issued Mar. 27, 1973; and xe2x80x9cSurface Active Agents and Detergentsxe2x80x9d (Vol. I and II) by Schwartz, Perry and Berch, both of which are also incorporated into the subject application by reference.
Optional Ingredients
In addition, the inventive toilet bar composition of the invention may include 0 to 15% by wt. optional ingredients as follows:
perfumes; sequestering agents, such as tetrasodium ethylenediaminetetraacetate (EDTA), EHDP or mixtures in an amount of 0.01 to 1%, preferably 0.01 to 0.05%; and coloring agents, opacifiers and pearlizers such as zinc stearate, magnesium stearate, TiO2, EGMS (ethylene glycol monostearate) or Lytron 621 (Styrene/Acrylate copolymer) and the like; all of which are useful in enhancing the appearance or cosmetic properties of the product.
The compositions may further comprise antimicrobials such as 2-hydroxy-4,2xe2x80x2, 4xe2x80x2 trichlorodiphenylether (DP300); preservatives such as dimethyloldimethylhydantoin (Glydant XL1000), parabens, sorbic acid etc., and the like.
The compositions may also comprise coconut acyl mono- or diethanol amides as suds boosters, and strongly ionizing salts such as sodium chloride and sodium sulfate may also be used to advantage.
Antioxidants such as, for example, butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT) and the like may be used advantageously in amounts of about 0.01% or higher if appropriate.
Humectants and Emollients
Humectants such as polyhydric alcohols, e.g. glycerine and propylene glycol, and the like; and polyols such as the polyethylene glycols listed below and the like may be used.
Emollients may be advantageously used in the present invention. The emollient xe2x80x9ccompositionxe2x80x9d may be a single benefit agent component or it may be a mixture of two or more compounds one or all of which may have a beneficial aspect. In addition, the benefit agent itself may act as a carrier for other components one may wish to add to the inventive toilet bar.
Hydrophobic emollients, hydrophilic emollients, or a blend thereof may be used. Preferably, hydrophobic emollients are used in excess of hydrophilic emollients in the inventive toilet bar composition. Most preferably one or more hydrophobic emollients are used alone. Hydrophobic emollients are preferably present in a concentration greater than about 0.5% by weight, more preferably about 4% by weight. The term xe2x80x9cemollientxe2x80x9d is defined as a substance which softens or improves the elasticity, appearance, and youthfulness of the skin (stratum corneum) by either increasing its water content, adding, or replacing lipids and other skin nutrients; or both, and keeps it soft by retarding the decrease of its water content.
Useful emollients include the following:
(a) silicone oils and modifications thereof such as linear and cyclic polydimethylsiloxanes; amino, alkyl, alkylaryl, and aryl silicone oils;
(b) fats and oils including natural fats and oils such as jojoba, soybean, sunflower, rice bran, avocado, almond, olive, sesame, persic, castor, coconut, mink oils; cacao fat; beef tallow, lard; hardened oils obtained by hydrogenating the aforementioned oils; and synthetic mono, di and triglycerides such as myristic acid glyceride and 2-ethylhexanoic acid glyceride;
(c) waxes such as carnauba, spermaceti, beeswax, lanolin, and derivatives thereof;
(d) hydrophobic and hydrophillic plant extracts;
(e) hydrocarbons such as liquid paraffins, Vaseline(copyright), microcrystalline wax, ceresin, squalene, pristan and mineral oil;
(f) higher fatty acids such as lauric, myristic, palmitic, stearic, behenic, oleic, linoleic, linolenic, lanolic, isostearic, arachidonic and poly unsaturated fatty acids (PUFA);
(g) higher alcohols such as lauryl, cetyl, stearyl, oleyl, behenyl, cholesterol and 2-hexydecanol alcohol;
(h) esters such as cetyl octanoate, myristyl lactate, cetyl lactate, isopropyl myristate, myristyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, isopropyl adipate, butyl stearate, decyl oleate, cholesterol isostearate, glycerol monostearate, glycerol distearate, glycerol tristearate, alkyl lactate, alkyl citrate and alkyl tartrate;
(i) essential oils and extracts thereof such as mentha, jasmine, camphor, white cedar, bitter orange peel, ryu, turpentine, cinnamon, bergamot, citrus unshiu, calamus, pine, lavender, bay, clove, hiba, eucalyptus, lemon, starflower, thyme, peppermint, rose, sage, sesame, ginger, basil, juniper, lemon grass, rosemary, rosewood, avocado, grape, grapeseed, myrrh, cucumber, watercress, calendula, elder flower, geranium, linden blossom, amaranth, seaweed, ginko, ginseng, carrot, guarana, tea tree, jojoba, comfrey, oatmeal, cocoa, neroli, vanilla, green tea, penny royal, aloe vera, menthol, cineole, eugenol, citral, citronelle, borneol, linalool, geraniol, evening primrose, camphor, thymol, spirantol, penene, limonene and terpenoid oils;
(j) lipids such as cholesterol, ceramides, sucrose esters and pseudo-ceramides as described in European Patent Specification No. 556,957;
(k) vitamins, minerals, and skin nutrients such as milk, vitamins A, E, and K; vitamin alkyl esters, including vitamin C alkyl esters; magnesium, calcium, copper, zinc and other metallic components;
(l) sunscreens such as octyl methoxyl cinnamate (Parsol MCX) and butyl methoxy benzoylmethane (Parsol 1789);
(m) phospholipids;
(n) antiaging compounds such as alpha hydroxy acids, beta hydroxy acids; and
(o) mixtures of any of the foregoing components, and the like.
Preferred emollient benefit agents are selected from C12 to C18 fatty acids, triglyceride oils, mineral oils, petrolatum, and mixtures thereof.
Except in the operating and comparative examples, or where otherwise explicitly indicated, all numbers in this description indicating amounts of material ought to be understood as modified by the word xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d.
The following examples will more fully illustrate the embodiments of this invention. All parts, percentages and proportions referred to herein and in the appended claims are by weight unless otherwise illustrated. Physical test methods are described below: